


Hot Chocolate

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Storyshift Charisk [5]
Category: Storyshift(Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Healthy Relationships, Holiday prompts, Hot Chocolate, Nice Chara (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Soft Chara (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: It's a cold winter day and Chara makes a special treat for her girlfriend.  More pointless holiday Storyshift Charisk fluff.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Collection prompt Hot Chocolate/Hot drinks. I found the recipe for Chara's hot chocolate from a website called Fifteen Spatulas.

Chara hummed softly as she stirred the hot milk on the stove, adding a bit of sugar. She watched the snow fall outside their kitchen window. Frisk would be home soon and she was making a special treat that she knew would warm her girlfriend right down to her toes.

The microwave dinged and she carefully pulled the bowl of melted dark chocolate out of the microwave, giving it another stir to dissolve any lumps before pouring it into the hot milk. She whisked it all together and checked the oven where a batch of oatmeal cookies, Frisk's favorite, were baking. They were done, well a little more than done as she had burnt the edges slightly. She quickly grabbed the oven mitts and pulled them out, nearly burning her wrist as she quickly transferred them to the cooling rack.

She gave her hot chocolate another stir and smiled in appreciation at the rich chocolately smell filling their apartment. Fifteen Spatulas really knew what they were talking about. She hoped Frisk would be home soon or she might drink all this herself.

The door opened and Chara could hear the familiar sound of Frisk stomping snow out of her boots before calling, "Hey, babe!"

Chara grinned. Speak of the angel...

She turned off the stove and oven before walking out to greet her girlfriend. Frisk had snowflakes all over her fluffy blue hat and scarf. Her nose was bright red from the cold and she was shivering a bit as she pulled off her gloves.

Chara took Frisk's freezing cold hands in her own and rubbed them softly as she leaned in and kissed her. "Hey, yourself. How was class?"

"A bit hard." Frisk admitted as she pulled off her scarf and boots. "Algebra's never been my strong suit and it's even harder in college. And the final's in a few days...and I just hope I can pass..."

"I'll help you study." Chara promised.

Frisk smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Care."

"Eh, no problem. You always help me in history." Chara helped Frisk take off her coat. "Geez, you're still freezing. But I've got something that will help you warm up."

"Oh?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Chara laughed. "Down, girl. We can get to that stuff later. I made the best hot chocolate ever for you and we don't want it getting cold."

Frisk fake pouted but let Chara lead her to the kitchen. "Mmm, that does smell good." she said as she caught the delicious scents filling the kitchen.

Chara ladled out some hot chocolate for her, adding a bit of cinnamon the way Frisk liked it and setting it in front of her before plating a few oatmeal cookies. "Even made those weird oatmeal cookies you like."

Frisk's eyes lit up. "Thanks, babe!"

"No problem." Chara fixed her own mug of hot chocolate, adding marshmallows, a mountain of whipped cream with a swirl of chocolate syrup, and some extra bits of the chocolate she had chopped as a finishing garnish.

"I swear I get cavities just looking at your beverages." Frisk teased as she looked at Chara's concoction.

Chara rolled her eyes playfully. "Shush, you. Just because you're a health freak who has no taste buds..."

Frisk stuck her tongue out at her, then took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Wow, this IS good."

"Thanks. Found the recipe online and they said it was even better than using cocoa powder. Took a little more time, but definitely worth it."

Frisk nodded in agreement, nibbling on a cookie. "It is. Seriously, Chara, thanks. I needed this. You're the best."

Chara grinned smugly. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
